I'm here
by Amaimon25
Summary: All Harry Potter wanted was a family. A family that didn't abuse and torture him for every little thing. Draco, being from a pureblood family, has a creature inheritance. In his case, his inheritance is Veela blood. When Draco finds out the terrible life Harry has had, he tries his best to say to his mate, "I'm here." Will be better than it sounds. Please read & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: A Chance For Another Life

"I'm Here."  
. . .By Amaimon25

**Summary: All Harry Potter wanted was a family. A family that didn't abuse and torture him for every little thing, like the Dursley's. Draco, being from a pureblood family, has an inheritance, a creature inheritance. In his case, his inheritance is_ Veela_ blood. Not having full inheritance yet, Draco has only some of his Veela traits. All Draco wants is his mate. All Harry wants is a family. And when Draco finds out the horrific stuff that the Dursley's have done to him...He tries his best to let Harry know, "I'm here."**

**Disclaimer****: Though I wish, no I do not own Harry Potter or any other Harry Potter Characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Chance For Another Life**

**HARRY:**

"Stop please! I didn't do anything wrong! Please stop!" yelled a child.

"Didn't do anything wrong? Didn't do anything _wrong_?! You spilled poor Dudley's drink!" yelled a man.

He used a belt. A belt to hurt the poor boy. The small boy was curled up into a ball as the man whipped his back and the arms that were covering his face, as well as his legs. A big, beefy man, with hardly any neck, and a large moustache.

"It wasn't on purpose! Please believe me! It was an accident!" the boy yelled back.

But the whippings didn't stop. Only the man yelling at him stop his screaming, that the his neighbors might hear him. And if they did, an even worse punishment will come upon him. And after what felt like forever, the pain finally stopped. The scrawny boy started panting heavily, trying to recover from the pain. Then he was suddenly picked up from the floor by his raggedy, shirt collar.

Everything was still hazy to the child as he was carried, nearly choking, by the collar. He heard the sound of a door opening, and then he was harshly dropped onto the floor of a small room. It was a cupboard under the stairs.

"You are not allowed out of your room until you are told! Do you understand, boy?!" he yelled at the weak boy.

All the boy could do was nod weakly at him. And saying nothing else, the large man closed the door. And after hearing him secure the many locks that were on the door, he fell onto his back. Dragging the only pillow he had under his head. The pillow had dried blood, from the many previous beatings he had received from the man and his family.

The boy could feel the blood dripping and running down his body slowly. He was already used to this feeling. After a while, the pain started to disappear, leaving a numbing feeling behind. When he noticed that the bleeding finally stopped, he shakily got up, trying to get comfortable.

He had no bed. Just two pieces of sheet cloths that were dirty, that looked like they haven't been washed for years, and like the pillow, also had dried blood all over it. And the worn out, bloodied, pillow. The boy got under one of the sheets, covering himself with the other, trying to get as much warmth as possible even though it wasn't much. He laid there, shaking, trying to forget what just happened. It wasn't like he was doing it on purpose.

Stuff like this always happened, even the littlest mistakes earned the boy a beating. To the smallest little things, like a missed speck of dust on a cabinet. Or even fingerprints on one of the many glass cups. That man, or sometimes even his wife or son, give him a beating.

That man, the beefy man, was the boy's uncle. His uncle Vernon. Ever since he could remember, the man with tawny colored hair, usually was the one who gave him his daily beating. Vernon Dursley. Though, the boy wasn't allowed to call him 'uncle', only allowed to call him 'Mr. Dursley.'

Vernon Dursley's wife, was the boy's maternal aunt. Her name is Petunia. Petunia Dursley. A woman which was named after a flower, but looked nothing like one. The boy described her as a woman with a 'horsey' face. And unlike her husband, was very bony-looking face, and had a very long neck. Her hair a blonde color. Mrs. Dursley only harmed the small child when something was wrong with her living room or if the kitchen had even the _slightest _thing out of place. Her way of making the boy suffer was a slap in the face. Sometimes locking him up in his cupboard room, for a whole day with no food or restroom breaks.

And these two monsters' had a son around the same age, only a month older, as the abused boy. And his name was Dudley Dursley. His blonde hair matching his mother's. And compared to the other child living in the house, was very_ very_ large. And the kid was very spoiled. Anything he desired, he usually got. For no reason, Dudley just beats the boy. Sometimes even blaming him for stuff he didn't even do. Most of the boy's beatings were because of Dudley.

The abused boy hated his family. They treated him like a slave. A servant. And he had no idea why. He was family. And they treated him like trash. He always asked himself, why did his parents' have to die in that car crash? Why did they leave him with these monsters?

This boy was Harry Potter. He looked scrawny, for the reason of being under fed. He had black hair, a deep black that contrasted with his pale skin. He had green, green eyes. And in front of those green eyes, were round spectacles. He once heard from his aunt that he had his mother's eyes. How she hated them so. And he had a scar. In the shape of a lightning-bolt. He didn't know how he got it, though.

He knew little of his parents. Only that his father's name is James Potter, and that his mother's name is Lily Potter. The boy's aunt always said that he was much like his father, that he had the same face, and posture, and the same messy black hair. Even the same _disgusting_ attitude, how she put it. But, that he had his mother's eyes. His aunt Petunia was the one who told him that his parents' had died in a car accident while visiting some friends. That was all he knew.

All Harry wanted was a family. A real family, that loved him. But all he got, was this. A family that treated him like a slave. Like a freak. A monster.

Harry asked himself. . .Why did they have to leave him? And with this horrible family? Why couldn't he have somebody else?

Harry always cried himself to sleep at night for as long as he can remember. He tried to get comfortable and went to sleep. His tears finally stopping when he did, but left dried tears at it's wake. He had nightmares like usual. Nightmares of being whipped and slapped his uncle and aunt. Being kicked and punched by cousin. It wasn't that different from reality.

After another restless night, he opened his deep green eyes to his messed up world once again. He didn't know what time it was, but he could smell the food that aunt Petunia was making for Dudley. Harry wondered how long it will be until they opened the door for him again? When he asked himself that, he heard the locks on the door and it suddenly open.

He looked up from where he was and saw his Aunt Petunia gave him a look of disgust.

"Get up, boy!" she said.

Harry immediately got up from the sheet he was laying on, and looked up at her waiting for her first command of the day.

"Go and finish cooking. I need get some things for my lovely little Dudley." she said.

"Yes, Mrs. Dursley." Harry said, moving quickly to the kitchen.

As he entered he saw his Uncle Vernon reading today's newspaper while drinking some coffee. To his left Dudley was playing with one of those new video games that everyone wants. Harry looked away from them when he heard his aunt's voice telling him to hurry up.

He walked over to the stove and starting moving the scrambled eggs around. When it looked around done, he got out three plates and served them to his uncle and cousin Dudley, leaving the other plate for when Mrs. Dursley came back from wherever she was. The boy wasn't allowed to eat until they have all eaten before him, and sometimes not even then. Usually, they fed him through a built in mail flap that his uncle put on the door of his cupboard room.

Dudley is twice as huge as Harry, he finished his food in under five minutes. "Dudley! Time to come in the living room!" yelled Mrs. Dursley.

Dudley got up from his chair making it fall to the ground. Mr. Dursley didn't even look up from his newspaper when he told Harry to pick up the chair and their dishes. Harry instantly obeyed. He pulled the chair up and picked up the dirty dishes to put in the sink.

He heard Dudley scream in joy. He quickly washed the dishes and ran to the living room to see what had Dudley more happy than usual. When he got there, he saw mountains of toys and presents just waiting there for the fat, blonde boy to open.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley stood next to each other watching there son happily. Dudley's smile faltered when he noticed something. He turned to his parents with a frown.

"How many are there?" he asked.

Vernon Dursley spoke, "Thirty-six. Counted them myself." he said proudly.

Dudley frowned, "Thirty-six?! But last year there was thirty-seven!" he yelled.

Mr. Dursley kept the smile on his face, but he answered nervously. "W-well, yes. But some of them are a lot bigger than l-last year and-"

"I don't care how big they are!" Dudley interrupted his father.

Mrs. Dursley came to her husband's rescue. "N-now, now, Dudley. The only reason we gave a present less than last year is because we're going somewhere special for your birthday."

Dudley's smile was back in an instant. "We're going somewhere? Where exactly?" he asked.

And before you know it, the family, even Harry who was told that it was a privilege to spend the day with them, were all getting into the car for the trip to the zoo.

Before Harry was able to get into the car, Mr. Dursley grabbed him by the hair and pulled him away, so know one was able to hear them.

"Now you listen here, boy. If I see any, and I mean _any _funny business going on while we are at the zoo, you will not be coming out of your room for a week. You understand?" he said, while the grip on Harry's hair grew tighter.

Harry cringed as his uncle's grip on his hair grew even tighter than it was before, eyes squinting from the pain. And he spoke saying, "I-I understand, s-sir. . ."

And with that, Mr. Dudley let go of his hair and took his seat as the driver. Harry got into the car, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

Half an hour later, they were at the zoo. Dudley was happily roaming the zoo, his parents trying desperately to catch up with him. Harry walking slowly behind them, actually admiring the animals unlike his cousin. Now all that they had left to see was the reptile section of zoo. The Reptile House.

Dudley was tapping harshly on the glass of a giant snake. "Why isn't it moving? Move!" he asked, knocking on the glass even more roughly than before.

"He's asleep!" Harry yelled.

Dudley looked at the snake, and scowled and walked away saying, "He's boring."

Harry stayed behind watching the snake. Harry sighed, "Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like. Lying there day after day, watching people press there ugly faces in on you."

And then, the snake opened his eyes and blinked up at Harry.

Harry's eyes widened, "Can you hear me?" he asked the snake.

And the snake nodded. Harry smiled.

"Wow. It's just. . .I haven't really talked to a snake before. Do you...oh, wait...Do you talk to people often?" he asked the snake.

The snake shook his head, no.

"So tell me, how was your life like before you were brought here?" he asked.

The snake stuck his tongue out, and nodded his head to the sign. Harry looked to where he was pointing and saw that below the sign it said, "_Bred in Captivity."_

"Oh, I see." Harry turned back to the snake. "I guess I'm the same way. I never knew my parents' either."

"MUMMY! DAD! Come here! You won't believe what this snake is doing!" Dudley said as he ran back to the giant snake Harry was talking to.

When he got there, he pushed Harry away, making him fall onto the floor. Harry looked up from the floor and glared at Dudley. Dudley's face was pushed against the window of the reptile, hands as well.

Harry was done! He was sick and tired of being pushed around by his cousin. He didn't know what happened after that. But, he was happy about it. The glass window Dudley was pressed against, just vanished. Disappeared. And Dudley fell head first into the snake's habitat.

As he hit, water splashed everywhere as he tried to get up. And as Dudley opened his eyes, all he saw was a snake escaping his habitat. Harry looked wide-eyed at the snake. The snakes looked up at where Harry was on his spot on the floor.

"Thanksss..." the snake hissed.

Harry said, "Anytime."

Harry was still trying to figure out what just happened as he watched the reptile slither away. People yelling "snake!" as they tried to get out of it's way. When Dudley saw that the snake was out of sight, he got up and tried to get out the way he came in. But when he tried, the glass was back and he didn't know how to get out.

"Help! Help! Somebody please!" he yelled.

Dudley's parents happened to walk by and saw that Dudley was in the snake cage. Petunia gave a loud shriek and yelled for her son.

Harry looked at the situation at hand, and chuckled to himself. Mr. Dudley heard the chuckle and turned to him. Instantly, Harry's happiness vanished.

The next he knew, he was back in the hell hole he was forced to call home, being beaten once again.

"I told you! I didn't do anything!" Harry yelled.

"Don't lie to me, boy!" Vernon yelled, kicking Harry in his ribs.

"I swear! The glass just disappeared! It was like magic!" he yelled.

After saying that, he was pulled up by the collar and slammed into the cupboard. Blood still seeping from his fresh wounds. He heard the many locks moving once again, and then his Uncle Vernon yelled.

"There is no such thing as _magic_!" he yelled, and then banged on the door.

* * *

And then everything else was a blur to him.

Letters from owls:

_Mr. H Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging,  
Surrey._

. . .Then we moved to a place, where there was nothing. And at midnight, on 31 July, came in a giant named Hagrid.

"You're a wizard, Harry..." he said to the boy.

Hagrid gave the boy a letter, and he read it aloud for all to hear:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._

_Terms begins on 1 September. We will await your owl no later than 31 July._

Harry looked up at Hagrid and smiled, "I am going to Hogwarts..."

While getting his school supplies in Diagon Alley, Hagrid told him that his parents didn't die from a car crash. That they were one of the best wizards of there generation. There was no way they would die in a crash! They died protecting their son, Harry.

Protecting him from He-who-must-not-be-named. And that was how he got his scar. His parents had died, protecting their beloved son...

* * *

With the help of a woman, Harry finally found his way to Platform 9 3/4.

On the train, a boy with red hair introduced himself.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley." he said with a smile.

Harry smiled back and said, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Harry has made his first friend in the Hogwarts train.

. . .And at the steps that lead to Hogwarts Great Hall, he made his first enemy.

"My name is Malfoy. _Draco_ Malfoy." said the boy.

Draco Malfoy, a pureblood wizard. Blonde hair that almost looks white to Harry. And silver eyes. They looked so cold to him, but at the same time, so warm. Draco was tall, yet slender. He had a pointed face, and with pale skin. And by the looks of it, he had quite the attitude.

At first, Harry thought that they could be friends. But, then he made fun of his new friend, Ron. Draco told Harry that he could do better than some muggle-loving purebloods.

And Harry responded saying, "I think I can tell the wrong sorts for myself, thanks."

* * *

And at the sorting hat, Harry was so happy that he was sorted in Gryffindor as he sat down next to Ron.

"Draco Malfoy." said Professor McGonagall.

And all of them waited as he sat down on the chair. The Sorting Hat barely even touched him, when it yelled out, "Slytherin!"

Draco smirked, and went to sit with the other Slytherins. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and looked straight at Harry. Harry wasn't looking at him, but he felt a connection to him.

_Harry Potter._

Draco's Veela senses was on high alert right now. Draco was fascinated with Harry's scent. It was the most delicious smell in the world to him. He smelled so sweet. It was like everything Draco could want wrapped in one package. To Draco, he smelled like roses, and sweet smelling desserts, the smell of grass field on a windy day. . .Draco could go on forever.

Draco was enchanted. He found him. And at a young age, Draco has found him. He didn't have to go all around the world just to look for his soul mate. He was right in front of him, and he is just a couple steps away.

His _mate_.

* * *

**Hello, guys.**

**I hope you guys like this story. It is my first Harry Potter story, and I do want to continue it.**

**So please, review on it. At least two (2) reviews will be enough to encourage me for continuing this story. **

**I know this chapter is boring, since most of you have actually seen the movies. And I am _such _a hypocrite, since I hate when stories start out like the movies. But, I didn't know any other way to start this story, and this is the only way I could think of.**

**Anyways, please review. Review!**

**Thank you for reading. **

**Oh, and I would like your input if I should actually put in Voldermort in this story. I don't know if I should or not. please & thank you. . .**


	2. Chapter 2:Rough Start

"I'm Here." . . .By Amaimon25

**Summary: All Harry Potter wanted was a family. A family that didn't abuse and torture him for every little thing, like the Dursley's. Draco, being from a pureblood family, has an inheritance, a creature inheritance. In his case, his inheritance is_ Veela_ blood. Not having full inheritance yet, Draco has only some of his Veela traits. All Draco wants is his mate. All Harry wants is a family. And when Draco finds out the horrific stuff that the Dursley's have done to him...He tries his best to let Harry know, "I'm here."**

**Disclaimer****: Though I wish, no I do not own Harry Potter or any other Harry Potter Characters.**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_Draco was enchanted. He found him. And at a young age, Draco has found him. He didn't have to go all around the world just to look for his soul mate. He was right in front of him, and he is just a couple steps away._

_His _mate_._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rough Start**

**DRACO:**

"Draco! Dracooo!" someone yelled.

The sound was carried all over the house. And not just any house, Malfoy Manor. Malfoy is located in Wiltshire, England. Where only important wizards knew where it was located, and _muggles_ were unable to see it. The manor was fenced by tall, black, metal gates. And also protected by magic wards. Only a few selected are allowed to pass by without a Malfoy with them. There was a long, gravel driveway that made a curvy path which led to the mansion. Along side the path, were evenly cut hedges on both sides. Malfoy Manor was surrounded by ponds and private gardens. In the main garden, was a beautifully sculpted fountain. The main piece being the founder of the Malfoy's, Armand Malfoy. It was a beautiful manor.

"_Dracooo!_" yelled the voice once again.

In came rushing in a woman. Both tall and beautiful to everyone who sees her. She had fair, pale skin, and long blonde hair. She had those silver eyes that most of her family has. She wore black colors. A long black robe was covering her attire underneath.

As she came into the room, she noticed that it was still dark. She rolled her eyes, and with a flick of her wand, there was light in the room. She looked around. From wall to ceiling, was black marble, much like the rest of the manor. A large carpet of the color green, took over much of the floor. There was posters on the walls of some of the world's best Quidditch team. Posters of snakes. The ceiling was enchanted to look like a beautiful, starry night from dark to morning. And then a beautiful sunrise in the morning. Black cabinets, the largest with an equally large mirror above it.

The woman looked towards the grand, king sized bed. The bed frame black in color, with silver and gray sheet adorning it. Right in the middle of the huge bed, she could see a lump. She gave a sigh and moved to wake up her son.

She shook the lump, underneath the sheets, awake while saying, "Draco! It is time to get up!"

She heard the groan of her child, and then the lump started moving. She yanked off the blanket from her son. Her son, Draco, glared at her half-heartedly. His white-blonde hair all messy from a good sleep. His night clothes all ruffled up.

"What time is it?" he asked with a yawn.

"Noon." she said.

After Draco rubbed his eyes, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. His mother moved off the bed, and she gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

As Draco's mother was leaving she said, "Quickly get dressed, Draco. We have to go to Diagon Alley for your Hogwarts school supplies."

When Draco gave a nod, she left the room. Draco gave a sigh of his own, and moved so that he stood in front of the giant mirror that was above his cabinet. Being a Malfoy, he had to dress like a pure-blood. Being a pure-blood, he has to act like one. But Draco didn't want this. All Draco wanted was to be a kid.

And he wanted his mate.

His mother, Narcissa, being from the Black family, had the inheritance of a Phoenix. And his father, Lucius, being a Malfoy, had the inheritance of a Veela. Not until long ago did Draco know that he showed any of the traits of being one of these. He thought he would end up not having a creature inheritance, like his dear mother, Narcissa.

Both of Draco's inheritances were birds. Birds were known to be incredibly stubborn, but decisive. Being either a phoenix or a veela, meant you would have other traits and abilities that other witches or wizards wouldn't have.

The phoenix birds are symbols of being wise. Having the phoenix inheritance, meant that you have the ability to teleport from one place to another. Though, it wasn't that different from just someone apparating other than you are able to do it at the age of your inheritance, sixteen. You also have an even longer lifespan than other wizards, the longest known was a little over a thousand years old. Phoenix inheritors have the ability of healing. The way a phoenix heals someone is with tears. The inheritors also have the ability to heal very quickly, and super strength. Like most bird inheritances, phoenix's have the power of song. They use there song to calm there mate in troubling times.

A phoenix inheritor courts there mate in a friendly way. They start off with being friends than try to court the person with doing things they like. Phoenix's are very kind, and friendly with everyone they meet. A phoenix doesn't know there mate just by looking at them once, they get to know the people around them and from there, they go and chase the person that most suits there taste. While courting there mate, they try to be as appeasing as possible, and give this person there full trust. Once they are mated, they will do anything to protect there family.

A Veela is the symbol for dominance. Unlike a phoenix, Veela's are very aggressive, and possessive. They are stubborn, narrow-minded, and they always jump to conclusions. Also unlike the phoenix, Veela's have wings. They have the abilities of spitting fire from their hands and mouth, different types of magic that don't require a wand, strength, and blood abilities. And you can't forget about their beauty, and voice.

A Veela use their wings for both flight, and for courting. A Veela's wings only usually come out when there is a threat to its mate, children, or itself, and when completely angered. Veela's have a certain magic that is used when a Veela is seriously angered. A Veela's strength comes whenever, but it's blood have a specific quality. A Veela's blood has the quality to heal a mate's injuries, and also for protection. Though never seen, there a rumors saying that a Veela's blood could turn into thick and rope like when there mate and children are threatened with danger. And you can never forget about there beauty, and voice. A Veela's beauty is like no other, ancestors used there looks to lure in prey. A Veela's voice can be used to attract prey as well. It can also be used to get control of a person's body.

Once a Veela has there sights on someone, they are not going for anyone else. Veela inheritors are attracted to a specific scent embedded into there brain. The scent is usually a mix of the Veela's most favorite things, all in one. Since Veela's are possessive, stubborn and dominant from birth, they would use any means possible to get their intended mate. A Veela would show off their wings to there mate, as a way to court them. If anyone else shows any interest in their preferred mate, they will use any means possible to make sure there life is miserable. Like the phoenix, a Veela would also court there mate by giving them specific gifts that will make there intended mate happy. If a Veela's intended refuses to accept the Veela's feelings, the Veela will die from it. A Veela would stop eating from sadness, and spend all its time lamenting for its fail. Either a Veela will slowly die from hunger and depression, or commit suicide because it cannot handle seeing their intended mate with another.

Draco shook out of his thoughts. Some pure-bloods don't get their inheritance, but Draco has the signs of already having one of either of these creature inheritances. His father, Lucius, proudly pointed it out almost a year ago. He had all the traits of being a Veela. Though it made Draco angry to admit it, Lucius clearly told him that he was a stubborn, narrow-minded, and possessive Veela. Draco wasn't really surprised about it, he was a little excited in being one. Draco always dreamed of having wings, and he can't wait for his full inheritance to kick in when he is sixteen.

Draco had always dreamed about having a mate as well. He guessed it came with the Veela blood that was coursing through his veins. He dreamed of a boy. A boy that he was carrying in his strong, older looking arms as he flew through the sky. The boy's scent flying right to him as the wind picked up around them. And if Draco would admit it, it was the most wonderful smell that has ever gone through his nostrils. Draco smile as he remembered the scent. The boy smelled like his favorite jade green roses that grow outside in the gardens, he smelled of those nice smelling cakes that his mother gets at one of those fancy bakeries, he smelled like that grassy field that he went to when he was flying on his broom not far from the mansion. He had all these scents and more.

Last night's dream was different than the others, though. He could somewhat picture what the boy looked like. As they flew through the sky, Draco could see the boy's beautiful smile. He looked young, he had a child like smile, and it looked so beautiful to him. Draco could actually feel the boy's body as he carried him through the sky, he was small, and he felt really skinny, too skinny for Draco's liking. He could see strands of the thick, black hair that was swept around rapidly with the wind. And as Draco tried to look at his face more clearly, all he saw was a scar. A scar that was shaped like a lightning bolt.

And that was it, he was woken up after that by his mother. And that irritated him, he wanted to see him mate. He wanted to see what he looked like. But all he was able to see was his hair, his beautiful smile, and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. And he could still remember that scent.

Draco started walking through the black marble path that lead to the dining room. He didn't even notice that he was moving, it was subconsciously. All he could think about was the boy, his mate. When he arrived in the dining room, it didn't change at all. His father and mother stopped there conversation to look at there son. They gave each other a confused look, and then looked back to there son.

"Draco?" his father questioned.

And immediately, Draco snapped out of his thoughts to look at his father. He noticed that his father gave him a look of worry. He looked to his mother and noticed that she had the same expression on her face. He looked back at his father. Draco got most of his looks from his father. He had his father's pale, blonde hair. He had his father's pointed nose and face. His posture, and his pale skin. Draco got his silver eyes from his mother, though his father's eyes looked a pale blue. Silver eyes run in the Black family.

"Yes, father?" he said.

"Are you alright, son?" his father questioned again.

Draco gave a smile, and nodded his head. "Yes, father. I'm fine."

And after he answered, a plate of food appeared out of no where and he quietly started eating.

And with that his father had stopped asking, though he and his wife were still worried about there son. Lucius Malfoy. Draco thought that he was such a loving father. He was always so kind, and caring to both him and his wife. His Veela blood makes sure that they had everything they have ever wanted. He was completely devoted to them. Draco didn't know much about his father's past. Though he heard little, he learned some important things.

Before Draco was born, Lucius served this Dark Lord who called himself, "Voldemort." This Voldemort person had ideals that pure-bloods were like royalty in the wizarding world. And everyone else, such as half-bloods, and mudbloods, were useless and insignificant, and are to be killed. Lucius being from a pure-blood family, his parents totally agreed with this Voldemort's ideals. His mother, Narcissa, was forced to believe in these ideals as well.

Lucius became a death eater to please his parents, after coming right out of Hogwarts. Narcissa didn't want to become a death eater. By this time, Narcissa had accepted in becoming Lucius' mate. And not long after being in there early twenties, Narcissa had become pregnant with their first child.

Lucius was so happy that his mate was finally having their first child. But, Narcissa didn't. Narcissa wanted Lucius to stop being a death eater. Narcissa didn't want her son growing up with a father with such beliefs, and a cruel one at that. Lucius didn't know what to do. If he left the Dark Lord, they would come after his mate, and child, and kill him as well. If he stayed, he would make his mate extremely unhappy, and she will loath him.

Lucius needed a plan. And that wouldn't be easy since the Malfoy family was the closest to Voldemort. Not long after, and Draco was born, the family went into hiding. Though it was like the Dark Lord was inescapable. Having the Dark Lord's mark on his left arm, he could feel Voldemort calling for him. And every time he refused to come to his call, he would feel pain. It felt like the _Cruciatus Curse_. And after what felt like years of feeling pain, it suddenly stopped.

Voldemort was dead.

A Malfoy house elf named Dobby had told them that Voldemort was gone. That he was murdered. By a one-year old child. Named Harry Potter.

After hearing the news, the remaining Malfoy family had come back out of hiding. Aurors had come to Malfoy manor to question them. Lucius' parents had been arrested and sent to Azkaban for serving the Dark Lord. Both Narcissa and Lucius had lied that Lucius was used by the _Imperius Curse_. The Aurors seemed to believe their story, and left them off the hook.

After that, the remaining Malfoy family had lived happily at the Manor. There son, Draco, growing healthy and strong by the year. And not long after, there son was growing the traits of a Veela inheritance.

That was all Draco was told or heard of from his parents' past. To tell the truth, Draco had always wanted to meet this boy, _Harry Potter_. He always questioned himself how could a mere child kill someone as powerful as the Dark Lord. If this boy was really that strong he would like to meet him, be friends with this boy. He didn't know much about this Potter boy, except that they were around the same age. And this Harry kid seemed to be in hiding as well. He hasn't been on the _Daily Prophet_, since as long as he could remember. But he was always the talk around Diagon Alley and other places.

This kid was known to everyone as The-Boy-Who-Lived. His parents dying and only he surviving. The first and only one to survive the notorious spell, _Avada Kedavra. _The infamous killing curse. He survived nearly untouched, only left with a scar.

A scar. And from there, Draco remembered the boy, his mate, from his dreams. Remembering that he also had a scar of his own, a lightning shaped scar.

"Draco." his mother's voice interrupted his thoughts on the boy yet again.

"Yes, mother?" he asked.

"Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

Again, Draco gave a nod. "Yes, mother. I am perfectly fine."

After being finishing there breakfast, they got ready to apparate to Diagon Alley. Draco took a hold of his father's arm.

"Ready, son?" his father asked.

Draco gave a nod.

Once they got to Diagon Alley, they got all that they needed for Hogwarts and all that was left were his robes. Draco stood on a stool as one of the workers started to pin his robed in place to fit him.

"I'll be right back, son." Lucius said.

Draco nodded his head, and turned back to stare blankly at the wall, waiting for the person to finish fitting his robes. And then suddenly, the door to the shop opened and Draco turned to look at who had come in.

His eyes had widened, as he looked at the boy. He looked really familiar for some reason. And as the boy walked by him, he got a whiff of his scent. And it reminded him of the boy in his dreams. This was him. This was his _mate_.

And he continued to stare at the boy, though the boy didn't seem to notice him. He took in his body. It was extremely skinny to Draco. It looked like he wasn't being fed. And the boy had many cuts adorning his arms and face. It looked like someone had hurt him purposefully, and he didn't like that. He tried to hold back the growl that was in the back of his throat, but to no avail. The boy seemed to flinch at the sound and looked up at Draco.

And Draco looked back at him. And he could swear that his heart had just felt like he had run a mile. Draco took in the boy's skin, it was pale, and he looked sickly. It contrasted with his thick, messy, black hair that looked windswept. And Draco hated it. And then he looked up at those eyes. The boy's eyes were a beautiful green color. Draco had never seen such eyes. And those eyes held so many emotions. He could see it all. He could see hurt, pain, sorrow, and hopelessness. And Draco wanted to take that all away. He didn't know why but he did.

"Excuse me, boy. Are you here for a robe fitting?" a woman asked.

The green-eyes boy turned around to look at the woman. He gave a shy nod, and the woman smiled. She moved him to the stepping stool that was right next to Draco's. She started holding a conversation with the boy.

"So is this going to be your first year at Hogwarts?" she asked with a polite smile.

Draco couldn't stop staring at the boy that had those beautiful green eyes. The scrawny boy looked at the woman a gave him a shy smile.

"Y-yes, it is." he said.

Again, Draco's heart felt like it had skipped a couple of beats. His voice was raspy, and a little high. But, Draco guessed that he wasn't used to talking to people. And he wondered why. He wanted to change that.

Draco finally got the courage to say, "Hello."

The black-haired boy turned to looked at him. He got that scared look on his face once again. But he quietly said his own hello as well.

"So, you're going to Hogwarts? Me too." Draco said, trying to make conversation.

But all the boy did, was give him one of his shy smiles and nodded.

"So which house do you want to be in? I want to be in the Slytherin House, just like my parents. I mean, I wouldn't be caught in a house the Hufflepuff, or even worse, _Gryffindor_." Draco said.

Harry got a sad look on his face. "I don't know the houses. I don't know much about Hogwarts."

Draco looked shocked. Maybe his mate was a mudblood. He was going to find out.

"O-oh. Well, then what is your name?" he asked.

"M-my name is Harry." the boy, Harry, said.

Harry. That was his mates name. He instantly fell in love with that name.

"Harry." he said, trying to feel the way the name came out of his mouth. He liked it.

Harry gave him a smile, and a nod, as if confirming that Harry was his name. Draco smiled.

"So Harry is a rather common name. What is your surname?" he asked, wanting to get to know him better.

And before Harry could give him an answer, his father had called him. "Draco! If you're finished, it's time to go home!"

Draco looked over at his father and gave him a nod in confirmation that he heard him. He then looked back towards Harry with a smile.

"Well, I guess we'll have finish this conversation later at Hogwarts." he said.

And Harry blushed, but nodded. It was probably embarrassment, Draco thought. They both waved goodbye. And Draco couldn't wait until Hogwarts, where he would be able to get to see his mate once again.

* * *

And with the Veela blood coursing through his veins, Draco couldn't stand waiting.

He was grumpy and irritated all the time, and his parents didn't know why or have any clue how to handle it. But the night before Draco was to leave for Hogwarts, Draco had told his parents that he had found his mate.

Both his parents gasped. They never knew of a Veela that was able to find there mate so fast, and the boy wasn't even of age yet. He was one of the lucky ones. Most Veela's had to scour the Earth just to find their intended mate.

His parents told him to be extra polite with this boy, as he was his intended mate. All Draco could do was nod. Telling him all about what had happened at the robe shop, and how beautiful his mate was. It was rather hilarious to his parents, they have never seen their son have such a goofy grin on his face before. They'd never seen him so happy.

* * *

It felt like forever to Draco, but he was finally able to see Harry once again. And his mate looked as beautiful as the day he met him. But, Harry didn't seem to recognize him. And he was going to change that.

Draco introduced himself to Harry. He was being a polite gentlemen he thought. He had told Harry not to waste time with the Weasley and to be with him. Draco already had a plan for starting out as friends, but then slowly getting to know each other, and then later he would coax Harry into being his mate.

But after saying to not waste his time with a Weasley, Harry had just glared at him. And had rejected his offering of being friends. He had no idea what had just happened, but it nearly broke his heart. His mate wanted nothing to do with him. He didn't know what to do. He had to think of another plan, a way to get Harry's attention.

They entered the Great Hall and the first years were starting to be sorted.

"Harry Potter!" yelled out a old witch, named Professor McGonagall.

The whispered started. Draco could hear people saying that the boy actually exists. That he really does go to Hogwarts. That he is a first year. But all Draco could see was the boy. He felt like gasping, his eyes widening when he saw the Harry he knew from the robe shops walk up the steps to sit on the stool.

His mate was _Harry Potter. _His mate is _The-Boy-Who-Lived_!

Draco didn't know what to think. He couldn't believe it! His mate, or rather his intended mate was the Harry Potter! The one to save us all from Voldemort!

The next thing Draco knew was the Sorting Hat calling out, "Gryffindor!"

And all the Gryffindors' started cheering, yelling there hurrays'. Draco didn't know what to make of all this. His mate was Harry Potter! His mate was a blasted Gryffindor! He was going to have to change that.

"Draco Malfoy!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

Draco walked up the steps, and sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat had barely touched his hair when it yelled out, "Slytherin!"

And Draco smirked as he sat down with his fellow Slytherins. He looked over at the Gryffindor table. Harry was to be here sitting with him, not with those slimy Gryffindors. He would make sure that Harry gets into Slytherin.

* * *

Draco was getting rather bored and irritated with nothing to do than to study for his classes. Though, he was rather happy that most of his classes were with Harry. And even happier in Potions Class that he was paired up with Harry. Thank you, Severus.

Draco was sure that Lucius had told his godfather, Severus about his mate being Harry Potter. Severus always made sure that he was always paired up with him for every potions assignment. But, that was before Draco had found out how terrible Harry was at potions. Every time Draco had turned away for a second, the second he turned back, the potions' bowl always seemed to explode. Though, Draco was rather good with potions himself, he was sure that Harry would have end up failing if it wasn't for him. He just needed to keep an eye on Harry.

Draco somehow always knew where Harry was. As the years at Hogwarts had gone by, his Veela blood started getting more powerful, which included his senses. By fourth year, Draco could easily find where Harry was. And it seemed that Harry's favorite place to be was by the Hogwarts Lake.

Whenever Harry wanted some alone time away from his friends, he would always come by the Lake. Draco watched him from afar, as Harry laid down on the grassy field and relaxed in the sun, almost like how a Hippogriff would when it was sunbathing. Harry would have his eyes closed, and become relaxed. And sometimes he even fell asleep, only to wake a couple hours later freaking out because he didn't know what time it was.

Draco always wished that Harry would let him get near him, so that they could enjoy the scenery together. But alas, for some reason Harry seemed to really hate him, and Draco didn't know why. It's not like he did anything wrong.

Since Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, Harry had publicly announced that he was gay. And that made Draco extremely happy, he wouldn't reject him while he tried to court him. But everything time he got the nerve to speak to Harry, Harry always had a new _boyfriend _by his side. And Draco hated it. Draco had always beaten up every single one of Harry's boyfriends. And Draco guessed, maybe that was why his intended mate hated him so much. But, it wasn't Draco's fault. It was his Veela blood, the closer he got to his inheritance, the more possessive he got of the boy.

Draco had once tried to talked to Harry, but when the boy just gave one look at him, his face would turn into a scowl and either walk away, or scream how horrible of a person he was. And Draco sometimes couldn't take the hurt, and he'd cry himself to sleep. Sometimes not even going to classes the next day.

And since fifth year, that has been happening really often. And if this goes on, Draco didn't think he could handle it much longer.

* * *

**HARRY:**

Ever since Harry went public about being a queer, Draco has been even more aggressive. Beating up all the boyfriends', he's ever had. One time, Draco even put Dean Thomas into the infirmary room just for putting a friendly arm around his shoulders.

Harry didn't know how to put it. Draco almost seemed to act like a jealous boyfriend. He didn't know what to make of it. Sometimes Harry had caught Draco watching him out of the corner of his eye, and it sort of started to freak him out. It seemed like Draco always knew where he was.

It's not unusual for people to stare at Harry, but when Draco does it feels incredibly awkward. Sometimes the blonde-haired boy would try to talk to him, and Harry was always ready. Harry would think that Draco is always going to make comments on how disgusting it was that he was a queer, or even make fun of his choice in friends. So Harry always ended yelling at Draco before the boy had even finished saying his name, and then would walk off incredibly angry.

But after Harry stormed off, he would usually look back to see that Draco was standing right where he left him. And Harry didn't know why, but Draco always had this sad expression on his face every time he does that. And it always achieved to make Harry feel guilty.

It seemed as the years at Hogwarts had gone by, Draco had tried several more times to talk to him. But, Harry had always jumped to conclusions and didn't even try to listen to what he had to say. Harry didn't know what Draco wanted to talk about, but Harry had to admit, he was getting rather curious.

It was now there fifth year at Hogwarts, and both teenagers were fifteen years of age.

Harry found it quite odd that Draco hadn't come to annoy him. I mean, it has been a few weeks since the last time he had tried. Harry could remember almost exactly what happened. It was like usual. Draco had tried to talk to him, while he was relaxing near Hogwarts Lake. Harry, as always, didn't want to hear it, and immediately started screaming at the boy.

Harry telling him to get away from him, and to never bother him again. How Draco was an annoying prick, and that he should just leave him alone with his insults. And with that, Harry walked off from the lake, leaving Draco standing there like he always did.

Harry turned back to look at Draco, and again he saw that look of utter sadness that was always there when he turned to look at him. Draco didn't seem to notice that he was looking. The blonde-haired boy started shaking his head, and then ran a shaky hand through his well-combed hair. Draco then sat down where Harry had sat, with his knees to chest and his arms on his knees, with his head buried in his arms. Harry wasn't able to see his face, but what he could see was Draco's shoulders. His shoulders were shaking.

And Harry didn't know why. As Harry was just about to turn to leave, when he saw Draco pick up his head and look towards the lake. Draco was crying. Why was Draco crying?

And after that meeting, Draco didn't even try to look his way anymore. Harry didn't know what to do.

But why did Harry care?

Draco has been nothing but mean to him since he got to Hogwarts. Why should he care?

* * *

It was just two weeks before Hogwarts winter break. And Harry found himself going to the library to find something interesting to read during the break. As always, Harry had decided not to go back to his "home" for the break. Ron and Hermione decided that they would go home for Christmas this year.

Harry walked around the library looking for interesting books, and always, Hermione always recommended Harry to read _Hogwarts: A History_. And as always, Harry didn't want to. So he looked around the library looking for books in the Dark Arts.

Harry was always fascinated in the Dark Arts, but not in a bad way. He had heard from his Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, that Harry was so famous because when he was just a mere child, he had destroyed the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

Harry was rather surprised at how famous he was when he first came into the wizarding world. They had made books about him, and even had his own page in the history books at Hogwarts.

Once Harry found something interesting to read, a book on the _Dark Arts on the Use of Potions,_ he started looking around for a place to read. As he looked around he noticed that the library was almost completely empty. Just some students that were also staying for the holidays.

But then, Harry saw a glimpse of white-blonde hair. Draco.

Draco was sitting away from everybody else. He was sitting alone at the small wooden table that was closest to the window. You could see the snow as it fell from the sky, it was a beautiful scenery. And Draco completed it. Draco sat in a chair, an elbow propped up on the wooden table with his chin on his hand. In front of him laid an open book, but he wasn't looking at it. He was looking out the glass window, up at the sky, watching as the snow fell to the ground.

Harry unconsciously moved his feet, walking over to where the blonde boy sat. As if Harry was lured over there. Draco didn't turn to look at him.

"Hey, Malfoy." he said.

And Draco turned at the sound of his name, his eyes widening at the person who stood in front of him. He turned his body full to face him, and smiled.

He spoke, "Hello. . .Potter. . ."

* * *

Ta-dah! This will probably be the longest chapter I will ever do, so don't get use to it. It's just for some reason, I couldn't stop writing.

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter.

And please give me input as well, I would like to see what you guys think, so please review. I would like at least **(3)** reviews for I can write the next chapter.

And please, if you have any questions ask. I would happily answer them for you. . .maybe.

Also, if have some advice or something you want to see in this story, please don't hesitate to write. I would like to see your ideas.

I am pretty sure that I will get Harry, into Slytherin. Or at least put Harry and Draco in the same dorm together. It won't be long.

I would like to see what you guys think if I decide to put Sirius in this story, please tell me what you think.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
